You are my destiny
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry trabaja como mensajero en una empresa, en la cual hay un hombre que lo trae de cabeza. ¿Qué pasara cuando el destino los junte y se den cuenta de que tienen más de algo en común?


**You are my destiny**

**Resumen**: Harry trabaja como mensajero en una empresa, en la cual hay un hombre que lo trae de cabeza. ¿Qué pasara cuando el destino los junte y se den cuenta de que tienen más de algo en común?

**Categoría****: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: G.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El tema utilizado pertenece a Paúl Anka.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Siempre lo miraba desde las sombras. Con un sentimiento parecido al terror. Un sentimiento que, obviamente, nunca exteriorizaría.

Pasaba a su lado cada vez que uno de los asesores lo llamaba a su despacho y él, sin ser más que un simple mensajero, no podía hacer más que verlo a la distancia.

Sabía donde vivía. Aunque sonara psicópata, lo había seguido un día, luego de que terminara sus horas de trabajo.

Sabía a quienes frecuentaba y quienes eran sus amigos en aquella oficina.

Sabía que le gustaba comer en el almuerzo y que tipo de café pedía de la maquina de Express.

Todo lo sabía y su nombre le sonaba a gloria. Severus. Severus Snape.

Oh, todo su cuerpo se estremecía al escucharlo nombrar en los pasillos, pero él ni siquiera en la soledad de su oficina se atrevía a pronunciarlo, con temor de ser escuchado y descubierto.

El sólo trabaja como mensajero. Quería terminar sus estudios universitarios y sólo encontraba esa manera. Los aranceles eran altísimos y su carrera de ingeniería estaba dentro de las cifras más elevadas.

Pero no se rendiría. Trabajaría las horas necesarias y llegaría a su departamento a estudiar para el otro día. Sólo una cosa lo motivaba.

Un hombre de la empresa a la cual servía de mensajero. Albus Dumbledore. El hombre lo había incentivado al decirle que podía conseguirle realizar su practica profesional allí. Eso llenó de dicha su joven corazón y le ponía más entusiasmo a su trabajo.

Podría trabajar en el mismo lugar que Severus y eso lo motivaba más aun.

—Harry —llamó un joven desde la puerta.

—Hola, Ron —saludó a su amigo, mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación seguido del otro.

— ¿Y cómo estas? —Le preguntó en tono jovial. Mientras se dirigían a las escaleras, para abandonar el edificio.

—Nervioso.

Harry terminaba ese día sus estudios. Por fin daría su examen de grado y defendería su tesis. Estaba a un sólo paso de dejar todo atrás, para pasar a vivir la vida de un adulto y trabajar en lo que le apasionaba.

Por fin había terminado. No había sido el mejor de su clase, pero su puntaje fue bastante alto y por lo mismo pudo salir a celebrar con sus amigos esa noche.

Llegaron a un bar llamado "Capricho" que se encontraba en los suburbios. Iban casi todos los de su clase. Ron y su novio Draco, el cual había sacado uno de los mejores puntajes y solía presumir el hecho. Otra que presumía su alto puntaje, fue una de sus mejores amigas. Hermione. Iba acompañada de una hermosa morena que la traía volando bajo. Parkinson era su apellido. Otros que lo acompañaban eran Neville y Theo. Pareja desde hace años y los mas estables del grupo.

Habían pedido un ruedo de mojitos y tequilas. Normalmente tomaban algo más suave, pero ahora la idea era celebrar.

Pasaban las horas y los vasos iban llenando la mesa. Las risas iban en aumentos y los trapitos empezaban a salir al sol.

Harry miraba todo a poca distancia. El alcohol empezaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo y los sentidos los tenía al límite. Veía como sus amigos empezaban a apartarse lentamente para sitios más oscuros y privados. No quería incomodar a nadie, por lo que pidiendo una disculpa mediocre se levantó en dirección a la barra.

Estaba realmente arto de todo lo que esos buitres pretendían hacer de la empresa en la que trabajaba hace años.

Hogwarts había sido una catapulta a su carrera profesional. Nunca en su vida se arrepintió de ninguno de sus pasos, pero estaba vez su jefe, Albus Dumbledore, le había comunicado la incorporación de jóvenes promesas para el futuro financiero de la nación.

¿Qué deparaba para el futuro un grupo de jóvenes con sueños idealistas? Que llegaban a sus puestos de trabajo con ansias de lograr imposibles. Con el iluso propósito de convertirse en grandes idealistas del futuro nacional.

Patrañas, basura, nada de eso significaba nada. Sabía lo que significaba tener un sueño y que se rompiera frente a tus ojos como un manojo de ilusiones que se esparcen por el suelo, pisoteados por burócratas y millonarios ostentosos que no miraban más allá de sus propios intereses.

Por eso estaba ahí. No le importaba para nada perderse en las gotas de un baso de whisky, que se llevara en sus grados las frustraciones y desconsuelos.

Entró en el lugar. Le parecía lo suficientemente bohemio como para que ninguno de los idiotas que compartían su espacio laboral, se encontraran en el lugar.

—Un Whisky doble.

El mesero no demoró nada en servir lo que pidió y en pocos segundos sintió como el líquido quemaba su garganta.

Notó que un joven se sentaba a su lado. Vio que por poco y pierde el equilibrio. Recuperándolo graciosamente y sentándose a su lado.

—Un Martini en las rocas… por favor.

Vio que el mesero dudaba un poco en hacerlo y que miraba sobre el hombro del joven.

Por el vidrio que estaba frente a él, pudo distinguir a los chicos que se encontraban en una mesa a pocos metros y entendió enseguida. El joven no estaba solo y el mesero comprobaba que no fuera a ser riesgosos permitirle un trago más.

El hombre le sirvió el trago y el imprudente joven lo bebió de un solo golpe, haciendo una mueca al sentir como el líquido descendía por su garganta.

Lo miró por un instante, siempre a través del espejo frente a él, y pudo distinguir sus rasgos más básicos. Tenía los ojos verdes y estaban enmarcados en lentes de marco transparente. Cabello negro y revuelto. Facciones suaves y finas. El chico en si era guapo. Debía tener unos 24 años o algo así.

Harry enfocó un poco su mirada y vio delante de él. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que deberían. Frente a él y por medio del reflejo del espejo del bar, pudo notar como un hombre que conocía demasiado, estaba sentado junto a él. Severus Snape estaba a su lado, mientras bebía un trago.

Severus notó el escrutinio sobre su persona y giró un poco su cabeza. Se sorprendió un poco por la cara confusa del joven. ¿Lo conocería de alguna parte?

— ¿Te conozco? —Preguntó, sin estar muy seguro de por que lo hizo.

Harry estaba estático en su sitio. No podía creer que el hombre le hablara y realizo la única acción que en ese momento se reprocharía. Salió corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Severus no entendió muy bien lo que pasaba, pero miró a los amigos del joven que no parecían haberse percatado de la ausencia del oji verde y lo siguió a la salida. Impulsado por quizás que cosa.

Lo encontró recargado en un poste, mientras evacuaba por su boca todo el alcohol que pudo haber consumido esa noche.

Se acercó con cuidado y vio que el joven no notaba su presencia. Se veía vulnerable y débil. Por lo que lo apoyó en su hombro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, quizás no fue la pregunta más inteligente que pudo haber hecho, pero ¿Era necesario hacer otra pregunta a un ebrio? Para él no.

Harry lo miró durante un instante y creyó haber estado en una especie de sueño. Uno en el que su mayor deseo se hacia realidad.

—Creo que no.

Severus asintió y lo ayudó a ponerse más derecho.

— ¿Te llevo a algún lugar? —Le ofreció, sin saber aun la razón.

—Creo que mi departamento, si no es mucha molestia.

Caminaron al auto de Severus y este lo ubicó en el asiento del copiloto sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Más bien no hizo ninguna.

Harry le indicó por donde ir y este lo hizo tranquilamente.

Severus miraba de reojo al joven y una pregunta rondó por su cabeza, hasta que no la pudo retener más.

— ¿Por qué no dudaste en que te acompañara? —Le preguntó intrigado. El joven no parecía de esos que se iban con el primer extraño que le ofrecía un aventón.

—Lo conozco lo suficiente como para confiar.

La respuesta dejó un tanto sorprendido a Severus.

— ¿Me conoces? ¿De donde?

—Trabajo como mensajero en Hogwarts y en unos días mas, entraré como practicante.

—Oh, así que tú eres uno de esos jovencitos que llegaran.

—Sí, de hecho lo soy.

Llegaron a un departamento en la zona urbana. Severus descendió y miró alrededor. Parecía un lugar tranquilo, aunque pasaban de las dos de la mañana.

Harry miraba al hombre frente a él. Era realmente apuesto y ciertamente no entendía como no había saltado sobre él, para robarle ese beso que tantas noches llevaba deseando.

Severus volteó y vio algo en los ojos del joven que lo dejaron con la piel de gallina. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? ¿Lujuria? No estaba muy seguro, pero esa noche no era muy consiente de lo que hacía.

— ¿No me invitas a pasar? —Le dijo sacándolo de su nube de sueños que parecían tenerlo a él como protagonista.

— ¡Claro! —Dijo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Subieron al departamento y empezaron a conversar junto aun baso de licor de almendra. Algo suave, pero delicioso.

Severus notó que Harry compartía mucho de sus sueños juveniles y tenía pasión en sus ideas, algo que quizás le faltó a él.

Harry se sentía demasiado cómodo como para parar el hilo de la conversación.

La música sonaba lenta en la radio que había prendido y una dulce melodía comenzaba a sonar.

Harry sintió un tirón en el estomago. Siempre le gusto esa canción y con ella fantaseaba en bailar lentamente entre los brazos del hombre, que ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la melodía.

_You are my destiny_

_You are what you are to me_

_You are my happiness_

_That's what you are_

Quería aproximarse a él, pero la cobardía era más grande. Claro, podía alegar su estado etílico, pero aun así no quería que Severus se llevara una idea errada sobre él.

_You have my sweet caress_

_You share my loneliness_

_You are my dream come true_

_That's what you are_

Estaba consiente de que el joven a su lado se removía incomodo a su lado y abrió los ojos para comprobarlo.

Estaba mirándolo fijamente y sus manos se entrelazaban una y otra vez.

Se paró sin dejar de mirarlo y se dirigió a su lado. Extendió una de sus manos y Harry la tomó automáticamente. Lo acercó a él poniendo una mano en su cintura y lentamente comenzaron a moverse.

_Heaven and heaven alone_

_Can take your love from me_

_'Cause I'd be a fool_

_To ever leave you dear_

_And a fool I'd never be_

Realmente esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Tenerlo así, tan cerca suyo y abrazándolo de esa manera, era algo que no podría repetirse en sus sueños, ni tratando de rememorarlo.

Era demasiado fuerte.

_You are my destiny_

_You share my reverie_

_You're more than life to me_

_That's what you are_

Sentía su cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos y de pronto algo que no esperó, sucedió.

Harry elevó su rostro y lo besó de manera pausada. Un rose simple y sin mayores intenciones.

_You are my destiny_

_You share my reverie_

_You are my happiness_

_That's what you are_

La música terminó, pero no así su abrazo y muchísimo menos el beso que compartían y del que ahora Severus era participe.

No dijeron nada, sólo se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que el mayor anuncio que debía retirarse y se despidió del chico con un beso en la boca.

Los días pasaron con una lentitud enfermiza. Hasta que finalmente Albus golpeó su puerta.

—Severus, ¿Me harías el favor de salir un momento? —Le pidió el anciano con su tono amable de siempre.

Severus no contestó, pero salió de su oficina para seguir al viejo. Llegaron a una sala de reuniones y se encontraron en presencia de unos cuantos jóvenes.

Severus. Ellos son los jóvenes que realizaran su practica profesional en la empresa y espero que los puedas orientar bien —le dijo mirando a los jóvenes —. Bien, él es Severus Snape y será a quien deberán rendir cuentas.

Los chicos miraban al hombre frente a ellos. Y Severus los analizaba meticulosamente.

—No te preocupes, Albus —dijo hablando por primera vez —. Yo los orientare en lo que necesiten.

Su mirada se cruzó con una esmeralda que le devolvía una sonrisa de medio lado. Oh si, claro que lo orientaría en lo que quisiera. El destino los juntó y el ayudaría a que no se separaran.

Fin


End file.
